Waste disposal devices are used to store soiled material. For example, a waste disposal pail may be used to store soiled diapers that have been removed from an infant. Once an associated load or capacity limit is reached, the soiled diapers need to be removed from the pail in order to accommodate future use.
Emptying a substantially full pail can prove challenging. For example, if a bag formed of a film is used to contain soiled diapers within the pail a user may cut the film to separate a first portion of the film containing the soiled diapers from a second portion of the film that is then allocated to future use. It can be awkward or difficult for the user to cut the film at an appropriate location without being exposed to noxious scents/odors. In some instances, some of the soiled diapers may even fall out of the first portion of the film bag once the cut has been made, which can lead to unsanitary conditions.
Additionally, conventional pails fail to maximize the load/capacity (e.g., number of soiled diapers) that can be accommodated by the pail, thereby resulting in the user having to empty the pail more frequently than she otherwise would have. Aside from this inconvenience, a user will frequently cut off slightly more film than is necessary to ensure that a bag of film filled with soiled diapers can be sealed (e.g., tied) at the end where the cut is made. Therefore, performing additional cuts of the film leads to inefficiencies (e.g., a greater depletion or use of film per diaper).